The present invention relates in general to brushes and, more particularly, to a brush having means for dispensing metered quantities of a desired material into the bristles of the brush for application to the objects with which the bristles are intended to come in contact. Devices of this general character may dispense wide varieties of materials, examples being such personal cleaning and/or grooming aids as dentifrices, hair grooming aids, shaving creams, or the like. Numerous other materials for other purposes may be dispensed also with devices of this general character.
Although not necessarily limited thereto, the invention will be considered herein in connection with a dentifrice dispensing toothbrush as a matter of convenience, with the understanding that various features of the invention may be incorporated in brushes of other types for dispensing other materials.